Teemo the void battlemage
by Zhang050831
Summary: Reincarnated into valorlan, observe how Teemo turn this Valoran upside down!
1. Chapter 1

Teemo the void battlemage

Chapter 1: Betrayal

"Crack!"

The sky is filled with lightning and thunder, which is strange, since its only a few minutes ago when the weather is all clear.

Standing in front of the window, Otto watched the cloud rolling in the sky, this reminded him of the great wave he experienced at sea when he was young, he hated that uncontrollable feeling of lying at the bottom of the ocean any moment, he feared the power of the ocean, so he goes back on land, never to set sail again.

He detested the ocean, but there was no ocean near bandle city, so he looked up at the sky, there's a lot of things like the ocean he saw there.

"Knock"

"Come in"

The door opened with a creek, in walked a yordle, as tall as a man's waist, a normal height for his kind. He is wearing a light green hat, a red scarf, and a pair of leather pants. He has a pair of triangular ears perched on the top of his head, His body and face are covered in white fur, yet the rim of his eyes is brown, so he resembles more of a walking racoon instead of a small furry man.

"Boss"

Closing the door silently, he walked behind Otto, managing his distance so that it is proper and not to be offensive, and bowed slightly. "Everyone's ready"

"A storm is coming." Otto suddenly sighed, watching the dark cloud outside.

"This is just fine." The yordle looked up with a cold smile, his scarlet eyes merciless and cruel "This place could really use some cleaning"

"I hate rain."

Otto turned around and picked up his cane, the yordle picked up his coat from the racket, put it on Otto's broad shoulder, and pressed the rim of his own hat a little lower.

"But where there is life, there is storm"

Open the door, strolled across the hallway, and opened the gate of the mansion. Outside, a black swarm of men have been waiting for a long time.

"If that's life," The calmness in Otto's eyes are gone, instead, there are the reflection of the thundering sky "Then let there be more of it!"

Behind him, the yordle's eyes contain nothing but excitement

The enemy are totally unprepared for the sudden attack.

Or, they are supposed to be.

Otto used to be a pirate, it was about thirty years ago, now he is a gangster, ruling part of this small city in Piltover.

He may not have achieved a lot, but his life is still happy, the only thing he worried about is that he is not the only man that ruled this city. He had already forgot when or where or even how their conflict started. The only thing he remember is that now, it has already evolved to the point of life and death. Even in such condition, they still kept the basic restraint on themselves, because they all know that it will go bad for them both if war break out between them.

As such, Otto is confused, why that man has been so rampant, attacking his properties, he had grown careless, careless enough that he handed the chance of taking over this city's underworld right to him.

And now it all made sense to him.

The clearing was not so big, yet Otto and his men aren't pressed against each other, there are supposed to be lots of people here.

"Tell me why Teemo," Otto didn't turn, he just whispered, "Had I not been good to you? Or am I that much of a disappointment of a boss to you? Tell me the reason."

The smile on the yordle's furry face had ceased, he stepped back and spoke quietly "Mr. Otto, you are a great boss, but I am sorry, because I am not your man from the very beginning."

Behind the yordle, men raised their gun, and pointed it at Otto's back.

"Breaching my clan like this, you always surprise me, Teemo." Otto chuckled

More men raised their gun, this time, pointing at the traitors.

"HAHAHA, Otto, you have grown old, you are." More people appeare, Otto's men are surrounded. The crowd parted to show a tall man "Unbelievable, right? One month ago, this little guy named Teemo walked up to me in the street and said 'Mr. Aldor, can I work for you?', And I told him to take care of you, and he did it, incredible isn't it?"

"Won't you be wasted, following a man like this, Teemo?"

"Mr. Aldo will be a good boss."

"What a shame, I thought you will be a great successor."

Otto shook his head, he doesn't have any son or daughter, nor does he want to include any of his relative in his dirty work.

"But your men won't accept a yordle as their boss, would they?"

"Yeah, speak less Otto" Aldor laughed, "You are the one getting washed away in the storm today!"

Otto looked at Teemo, there are regret in his eyes, "What a shame Teemo, you picked the wrong side."

Otto's body suddenly give a burst of terrifying momentum, he hit Teemo's small body like a cannon ball, the yordle fainted instantly, crashed through a wall and disappeared amongst a pile of rubbles.

"What?!"

Aldo was caught off guard, he never knew that Otto have this kind of strength and speed.

"You see Aldo, I prefer to have some of my deck unshown, you see, it's now your turn to be tricked."

Aldo was infuriated "Kill him!"

Battle start, men in black suit, men carrying knives, guns and even sticks are mixed together, people are killing and being killed, it's complete chaos.

Fifteen minutes later

Otto wiped the blood from his face, he's not strong enough to ignore the power of bullets.

"Mr. Otto, I'm sorry! I never wanted to take over the city from you! It was all Teemo! He persuaded me to do this!"

Otto picked up Aldo from the ground, Aldo was soaked in blood, probably broken most of his bones, but he's still not dead.

"Yeah, Aldo boy, as a mature gangster, it's time you learn to take responsibility for your own action."

Crack! Aldo's neck twisted into a ninety-degree angle, he was dropped onto the ground, becoming another body in the bloody background.

"Void oblivion!"

A cold voice sounded behind Otto, followed by a purple orb, erasing everything in its path like a knife slicing through butter, it hit Otto hard in the chest, leaving a hole in him.

"Teemo?!"

With the last breath, Otto opened his eyes, only to see the small yordle walking from body to body, extracting violet glows from them, muttering things like "system" and "points". And then, the little devil looked up.

"Oh, Mr. Otto, you aren't dead, good, because I need something from you."

Otto felt Teemo's hand put on his head, something got extracted from him, and then his mind dived into total nothingness


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This is not a problem

One month later

Piltover, evolution day

As the capital of science of the entire Valoran, Piltover is a city that advocates technology, order and evolution. And evolution day is the commemoration day of the creation of Hex Tech.

Hex tech is a new division of technology that incorporates both magic and science, it is because of the discovery and development of Hex Technology that it has created the prosperous Piltover of today – without Hex Technology, there is no Piltover.

As an important anniversary, even the order admiring Piltover will organize a series of carnival activities to celebrate the great day.

Everywhere from the broad street to smaller alley ways, men in suits and women in dresses walked from one dance party to another saloon, chatting excitedly

Yet on Karo avenue, a girl in red cloak is passing through the small gaps between the crowd. It seems that she's extremely familiar with the streets of Piltover.

Soon she arrived at her destination: The Sabanroe bank.

"Just in time!"

Watching the vehicle tinkering with golden coins arrive, her face was overwhelmed with insuppressible joy – If without the hood, her blue hair would have been standing on end with excitement.

When the security guards unlocked the vehicle's trunk and started hauling out cratesful of golden coins, the girl pulled off her cloak and burst out of the crowd.

The crowd went into a dead silence, because under the cloak, were a ton of explosives.

Sure, the guns and the explosives are covered with graffities, but no one would think that their power would be reduced even a tiny bit due to that. And plus, everyone in Piltover knows who she is.

The arch enemy of the sheriff – Jinx the loose cannon.

"Hey, don't just stand there, come join my firework party!"

With a snap of her finger, the whole vehicle set off with a big bang, the directional explosive gel she used seems to work extra well this time, and pieces of the vehicle launched in to mid-air.

But there is no chaos as she expected it to be.

Is this a trap?

Jinx may seem somewhat crazy, but she's not reckless. There is a serious difference between crazy and reckless – The former is Jinx; the latter is Vi.

And this time, it seems to be a trap designed just for her.

This clearly isn't Vi's style. If Vi want to put her in jail, she would be charging toward her swing her giant steam fists by now.

And if it isn't Vi, it is clear who set her up – Caitlyn, the sheriff of Piltover.

Jinx shook her head, she must admit, Caitlyn is a lot harder to deal with than Vi, so it looks like today's party is going to be over a lot sooner than she wants it to be.

But when Jinx took one step away from the crowd, there's a small "Click"

She looked down to the sound and found that her foot has been pinned to the spot with a snap trap.

Simultaneously, a red laser dot appeared on her forehead.

"Got you, Jinx! I suggest that you better stay still."

The plainclothes surrounding Jinx made a way for the sheriff and the enforcer.

Still holding her rifle, Caitlyn's voice is intimidating and cold "If you don't want to die, better hand over all of your explosives."

And just as Caitlyn is talking, Vi walked in front of Jinx with a big smile on her face.

"Why aren't you singing your off-tune music anymore Jinx? Vi is an idiot is it? Who's the idiot now?"

The corner of Jinx's mouth dropped a considerable degree. To Vi, this is totally a sign of helplessness.

So, with a great mood, Vi started searching Jinx from head to toe. Her steam fists may look big and clumsy, but they are as agile as you can possibly imagine.

It didn't take long for Vi to take all of Jinx's explosives and put them in a pile. Then, she took out a pair of Hex tech hand cuffs, ready to take her into custody.

"Relax Jinx. There was no death penalty in Piltover. Plus, I'm a cop now. I might have to even worry about you accusing me of violent law enforcement. Hahaha~"

But just a moment later, she found herself unable to laugh anymore.

A purple storm appeared beside Jinx without any warning. Vi isn't sure what it is, but she can be sure of one thing: Whatever it is, it's not on their side.

After the storm, a yordle wearing a olive green Jacket and a gas mask appeared beside Jinx.

"Sorry, but I can't let any of my clients to be took away and put in jail. After all, the number of my clients are limited"

Someone is trying to save Jinx!

Vi raised her fists without any hesitation, swinging them toward the yordle's face.

Yet to Vi's astonishment, she was kept in place by some strange violet mist.

Caitlyn aimed her rifle and fired, in order to keep Jinx alive, she aimed for the shoulder.

Yet her attempt is meant to be useless. A translucent shield appeared, not only blocking the bullet also absorbing the energy the bullet brought after exploding on the shield.

Sparks flew.

"Please don't waste anymore bullets Mrs. Caitlyn. You guys wouldn't be able to keep Jinx." The mysterious yordle shook his head, his pointy ears quivering a little with the motion.

"Who are you?"

Caitlyn asked unintentionally, then shook her head to her own laughable action. What kind of criminal will leave his or her name except for Jinx?

"My name's Teemo. If you want to look for me, you can always go to the Omega tavern of Zaun. I'll buy you a drink."

And then with a swirl of energy, This Teemo and Jinx disappeared into thin air.

"What the heck?"

Caitlyn mumbled after recovering from the astonishment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Omega Tavern

Piltover and Zaun, these are two interesting cities.

To Teemo, Piltover is the seemingly good part, and Zaun is the less merry part. To make it clearer, you could say that Piltover is exploiting the people of Zaun.

On this level of speculation, Teemo himself is one of the exploited people of Zaun. Since his tavern is in Zaun. It is the more orderly part of Zaun, but it is still Zaun.

Wherever there's oppression, there were resistance. So Teemo felt absolutely no guilt being Jinx's supplier.

Teemo swear it wasn't because of the gold. Absolutely no!

What did you say? You said that it's his reason that Jinx decided to rob the bank?

Are you kidding me? This is maligning! It's only that Jinx thinks that the bank has the cash she needed, and then Teemo gave her some reasonable advice.

The instigation of a yordle is not instigation. It's a point in the right direction!

And Teemo swear in the name of the best graduate and honor student of the institute of war's scout and mage division, the suggestion is a result of prophecy division magic. This is an actual priceless point in the right direction!

If Veigar from his universe was here, he would have used a baleful strike right in his face. When he's a student at the institute of war, he never listened to even one of the prophecy division's classes. Even when the new professor is a hot girl (Yordle's standard is someone like Tristana) He is still sleeping in class!

And about the honor student. It's all for his assassination skills and oblivion magic. Graduates of that year still have nightmares about his shrill laughter and the violet light of oblivion till this day.

Yes, till now you probably can tell: Teemo isn't native to Valoran. Or at least not this Valoran.

The reason he reincarnated here is pretty epic. As the last remaining man of Omega squad, he pushed his dagger into Viktor's data procession center. And is then killed by the explosion that followed.

And when he woke up in this place, he realized that he doesn't have any family anymore. The Omega squad was gone, becoming a mere legend.

He always needs a place to stay, but he was never someone that will depend on others. So he used all the money he got from those gang members and bought this little tavern in upper Zaun. He named it Omega Tavern. A little memorial.

But still, he also was a guy that never settles. Zaun and Piltover? It's just the start.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Using teleport, Teemo took Jinx back into the kitchen of his Tavern. The sudden appearance of the two messed up the order of the working robots. So Teemo grabbed Jinx by the arm (Which is relatively hard due to his height), pulled an excited Jinx out of the kitchen.

Because it's still rather early, the tavern hasn't open yet. The big tavern is completely empty. Jinx jumped on to one of the tables and stretched like a cat.

"Wow Teemo, I don't even know you have a side like this! That magic is soooo cool! Just like a gorgeous explosion!"

Teemo's eyes twitched. He realized that he better redirects Jinx's attention to something else before she starts making a raucous in his tavern – He still need to open for the day.

"Before you make a big impression, I think we better start calculating how much it cost for me to save you from those two ladies."

As soon as Teemo started, Jinx's ponytails drooped, her face turned slightly darker than before. But Teemo either didn't see it cause of the dim light, or he just simply doesn't care. Because he continued on.

"The tavern's monthly income is over 30,000 golden hex, this means that my daily income is 1000 golden hex. This tavern only opens for 5 hours, so my hourly income is about 200 golden hex. I used 15 minutes to save you – you need to pay me 50 golden hex. This is as fair as it can be."

Jinx didn't say anything, because just like what Teemo said, this is as fair as it can be. He got her out of Caitlyn's setup after all.

But the next second, she realized a problem.

She failed this time, so she didn't even have 50 golden hex.

Looking at Teemo's smiley face, Jinx suddenly had a really bad feeling.

"What do you want to do?!"

"Don't be that nervous." Teemo smile become bigger "I am just looking for a waitress for this tavern, you are perfect for the job."

Jinx reaches for all the spots she would have kept her explosives, but there were none, that's when she realized that she doesn't have any tools she can use to bargain with him.

Figuring that Teemo might have waited for Vi to take everything from her and then take her away on purpose. Jinx clenched her teeth – "Deal! How much was my salary?"

"3 silver hex per hour, the lowest wage of upper Zaun allowed by law. Perfect for new people like you."

1 golden hex equals 100 silver hex. So Jinx has to work for about 300 days to clear her debt.

When Jinx tried to bargain to reduce the time a little bit, Teemo took out a wanted poster.

"Jinx, wanted by Piltover. 10,000 golden hex, alive. If you don't agree to work and clear your debt, I'm afraid that I'll have to hand you in to the sheriff. As long as I know, she has a good credibility."

Jinx gave him a disdained look. It's not like she had never been to Piltover prisons before.

But then, Teemo took out a piece of recruitment notice.

"Hiring prison guards, if prisoners cannot escape, there's extra prize money."

This time, Jinx finally caved in. If Teemo really did get hired, there's definitly no escape for her anymore.

So on this day, all of the customers who comes to the tavern found out that the owner of the tavern finally, finally hired an actual waitress.

Finally it's not just robots serving drinks!

Zaun is divided into 2 parts because the whole Zaun is located in a semi-natural canyon. Upper Zaun is right next to Piltover, Lower Zaun is at the bottom of the canyon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Speaking of which, this tavern has been open for almost a whole year now.

As a place where order and chaos interweave with each other, Teemo's customers vary in a very wide range.

Some Chem baron goons use to think of this place as a place they can earn some extra cash by threatening the yordle to give them some "tributes". But all those people that are stupid enough to cause problems in here and abridge Teemo's profit ended up in the sewer, no exception.

(And don't get me wrong, the goons in Zaun aren't just normal minions. Due to some limitations, the highest knighthood position in Zaun is baron. And most of the people they command are called goons. It not only includes ordinary gangsters, it also includes cyborgs, chemists, some inventors. Even some of the champions, like Ekko)

Since he has proven that the place is protected by someone with enough power by settling his scores. Which is a rare case in Zaun. The tavern quickly became an important place, a place where people can exchange information safely. And Teemo profited off it: This tavern is the only place that priced a beer with the material worth for 5 copper hexes for 1 golden hex (1 golden hex = 100 silver hexes = 1000 copper hexes)

Pyre seated himself in the suite and ordered a brandy.

Soon a waitress wearing a black robe put the drink worth 20 golden hexes on his table and turned around and leave. She seems to be in rather a hurry.

Pyre have no interest for drinking right now. He touched the dagger on his belt and lost himself in thoughts.

He knows about some parts of his boss' plan – That plan about Warwick not just included Zaun, it also involved Noxus, Demacia, and his hometown Ionia.

But still, he thought of Singed's promise quite implausible.

If they take out Warwick, Noxus will stop waging against Ionia?

Is that joke?

Pyre don't understand, how could boss be so sure that Singed is going to lead Noxus' option for war toward Demacia?

Even an Ionian, Pyre knows very well. Demacia is a hard bone to chew on.

These things included things on the level he can't achieve or understand, so most time Pyre make judgments of these things by his instinct. He trusts his boss' judgement for situations like this.

And now, his mission is to get in touch with a master assassin.

With the thought of this master assassin, Pyre shivered.

"Hehehe, are you scared young man?"

Violet skin, leather armor tightly fit the slim size, this is the one Pyre has been waiting for – Evelynn, the agony's embrace.

When Evelyn appeared, Pyre felt a sudden chill down his back.

"This kind of feeling of insecure, just like when I first stepped on the land of Zaun!"

Pyre felt cold sweat running down his forehead, at this moment, he realized that this will get him in the absolute disadvantageous position.

What do I do?

Pyre grabbed the cup of drink and drunk the whole cup with a single gulp.

The alcohol paralyzed part of his senses, now Evelyn doesn't seem that scary.

Watching Pyre blinking his eyes. Evelyn smiled maliciously.

This little goon doesn't seem to value his position correctly, not taking her to the actual one giving her the mission, trying to avoid her oppression like this, what an idiot.

The next second, Evelyn dissolved into thin air.

Pyre just took a cup of alcohol, he wasn't quite drunk yet. Seeing Evelyn disappear instantly alerted him.

But if being alert could work, would Evelyn's nickname still be agony's embrace?

Within a second, her claws rested on the guy's throat. Just when she was about to slit this unfortunate man's throat, a translucent hand grabbed her arm.

"Don't hurt my guest please, after all, he just gave me a 20 golden hexes income."

Evelyn spun around and saw the furry face of a yordle that seems like he just woke up – Evelyn remembers that when she sneaked in, this little guy is napping behind the counter.

This is not someone that was easy to deal with.

Evelyn realized that and stopped her action.

Assassins won't attempt to attack someone they don't know enough about. That's not the way of assassination, that's the way for seeking death.

"Hey - Don't overreact, I'm just messing with my friend."

Teemo subconsciously knocked on the table surface with his fingertips.

"Beautiful lady, since you just attempted to attack my customer, you have two choices - Buy him a drink or leave now."

"That's not funny."

Teemo's words (or maybe his face) seems to have infuriated Evelyn. The agony's embrace disappeared from the spot. This is the favorite tempo of all assassins.

Teemo simply smiled and snapped his fingers "Nobody get past Teemo."

The anti-stealth magic activated, Evelyn revealed herself in a somewhat awkward stance.

After a brief shock, Evelyn laughed.

"Oh well – I never did know that Zaun have such a powerful mage. Oh well oh well, it seems that I have found something quite unusual!"

"Powerful?" Teemo's smile goes a little wider "Not powerful, I'm just an Omega mage. Also Mrs. Evelyn, I have a quite … interesting piece of information for you."

"Oh?"

"About Twisted Fate. I heard that you are looking for him, right?"

"Very well." Evelyn clenched her teeth "If it's true, then I owe you one!"

Teemo used a chair to get on the same level as Evelyn and whispered in her ear.

"In Bilgewater, Miss Fortune is planning her revenge. The careless Gangplank might face defeat—This time, Miss Fortune isn't using her two pistols, but two men better than pistols, the outlaw and the card master."

Evelyn nodded, turned around and left.

This time Evelyn did not enter stealth, she walked out of the front door, leaving a trail of sound of the high heels hitting the floor.

Teemo jumped off the chair and waved his hand before the astonished Pyre.

"Hey boy, what are you looking at? Go back and tell your boss, this job is now mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Even though Pyre had his head in the cloud. That didn't stop him telling his boss - Saito Takeda.

(A name like Saito Takeda may sound kind of weird in a western fantasy universe, but still, Ionia is this kind of strange place. Speaking of which, does names like Zed or Shen sound very normal in this kind of circumstance?)

Pyre sat in his chair, staring at the shadow casted on the table. Like there are something strange where the light and shadow touch.

After a long moment of silence, Saito spoke.

"Pyre, give me a copy of the information of the Omega tavern and its owner."

Pyre nodded and handed over a pile of assorted documents.

Saito flipped through the documents; his brows furrowed when he got to one place.

"Do we know where this guy came from? He couldn't have dropped out of the sky, could he?"

"Uh, sorry boss! The first time his info ever appeared in any of our intelligence network is when he bought the tavern from its former owner."

"Hmm… Well." Saito shook his head "This is Zaun, all of the people here have their own network and methods, you don't have to be sorry for this."

"There's one piece of most recent news." Pyre said in a low voice "He seems to have saved Jinx the loose cannon from Caitlyn and Vi, and he revealed his identity without any concerns."

"Are you sure it is him in person?"

This is Saito's first reaction, even though Zaun's Chem barons have a close relationship with the supreme committee of Piltover. If you take the damage Jinx did to Piltover into consideration, there's still a pretty high chance this guy will get himself into trouble.

"Yes, it's definitely him. He seems to have mentioned that to me on purpose, he said it was him…"

As he talks, Pyre raised his head in confusion.

"He seems to know about part of our plan, but we must avoid the situation of Piltover intervention. Why in this case would he attract the attention of Caitlyn and Vi on purpose? Those two women aren't easy to deal with!"

"Interesting." Saito's eyebrows raised, "If he mentioned his name, there is a significantly smaller chance of Caitlyn and Vi stepping into this mess. For the cautious personality of Caitlyn, she won't cross a powerful mage that easily, especially when this mage is in Zaun. This means that in a short time, we won't have to worry about intervention of Piltover at all."

"And now, the intervention of Piltover goes from 'an event of limited chance' to 'an event that will not happen in a short time but will definitely happen after a period of time'."

Pyre's jaw dropped to the ground in disbelief "And we hire him for real? All the things in Omega tavern are severely over-priced. If we hire him, god knows what price tag he will put on his service…"

"Money is no problem!" Saito interrupted Pyre impatiently, "I don't have much, but I do have plenty of gold. But I need to test him. Battling Evelyn is not enough!"

* * *

"A test?" Teemo smirked to Pyre's response, "I'm not saying that your men are worthless. I just felt like nobody is qualified to test me. In other words, how do you make sure I don't accidentally…kill those weaklings?"

"If you want to test me," Teemo's smirk went even bigger, "If you don't find that 'boy who shattered time' who is hiding Bandle city knows where. It's simply impossible."

"Oh, what a coincidence. We found him."

Watching Teemo's smile froze on his furry face, Pyre simply cannot hide his excitement. No one will be happy if you got over-charged so many times in one tavern.

Watching a smugly smiling Pyre walk out of the tavern without ordering any drink at all, Teemo's pointy ears twitched, the stiff expression replaced instantly with a meaningful smile.

"Finally, finding Ekko will be a lot easier in this mess with the help of you guys. As such, the first objective is complete, it's time to plan the next step."

"And of course, about this test, I need to be careful. Hopefully this boy will give me some surprise just like him in Project. Hopefully he won't be as boring as Piltover cops."


	7. Chapter 7

In the HQ of the lost children of Zaun, Ekko lied on the dust covered floor. Wearing a deep frown that don't belong to someone his age.

Zaun's condition is terrible!

Ekko's Z-drive is extremely powerful. But it has a limited amount of intimidation to the Chem-barons.

Yes, Ekko can draw them a line that cannot be even lower. Other than that, he can do nothing.

Ekko was born in Zaun and raised in Zaun. His parents are normal workers in Zaun. Their goal is just the same as most of the Zaun workers – To save enough money and move to Piltover, becoming a glamorous Piltoveran.

Yet Ekko doesn't think so. To him, the people of Zaun is nothing less compared to those Piltoverans. If Zaun have the resource, Zaun will be even better than Piltover!

Unquestionably, Ekko loves Zaun. Compared to becoming part of Piltover, Ekko would like to see a beautiful Zaun.

But it is hard.

Even if Ekko found a lot of people with the same idea as him, even if Ekko built the Z-drive, even if Ekko drawn the line for the Chem-Barons.

Bringing Zaun order is harder than it seems to be.

Last month, a few of the members of the lost children of Zaun were persuaded by those damned Piltoverans and moved to Piltover. Those people offer a great price for the talented people of Zaun. A lot of them left because of that.

But Ekko can't leave.

Ekko believes that if he leaves, then Zaun is truly finished.

But bad things tend to cram themselves together and present themselves to you. Recently, a guy named Mundo started wandering in Zaun, creating case after case of horrifying murders. This is what Ekko cannot tolerate at all.

But when he finally found Mundo, Ekko found out that this man isn't just hard to kill, he seems to have a strange kind of tendency – This is a man that enjoys pain.

What to normal people is extreme pain, to Mundo it's extreme pleasure. Ekko tried all he can, but he just can't kill this guy.

If someone can run away with a neck hanging 100 degrees left, there's only a limited number of things that Ekko can really do.

At this time, a Chem-Baron named Saito Takedo found him, and offered him a deal – If Ekko can help them test a guy, they will take care of Mundo.

At least get him out of Zaun.

Ekko don't like to be involved with any businesses that included the Chem-Barons. Yet this time he has no choice. He can't handle Mundo on his own.

Under such condition, Ekko agreed to the test.

Thank Zaun it's just a test.

Ekko felt rather… unsympathetic for a guy who would be hired by a Chem-Baron to do their dirty jobs. As such the location of the test became lower Zaun.

This is Teemo's first time ever setting foot on the ground of lower Zaun. The smell of rotten garbage and chemicals left out from makings of potions greatly irritated the yordle because of his keen nose. Comparing to this, he rather spends time in the jungle – At least there you get fresh air.

So Teemo decided to raise the price of his service for another 50% - You asked for it!

Lower Zaun is deep underground. This is where the garbage pile, the lab of Chem Barons, and the home of most of the people of Zaun.

Since the cable car he took entered lower Zaun, Teemo had entered Ekko's sight. Here, Ekko have millions of kids keeping watch for him. There's no hiding from him here.

And Teemo have no intent of hiding himself.

He walked on the street of lower Zaun toward the location where the test is arranged.

In some perspective, Ekko is rather short-sighted. As a kid who grew up in Zaun, he didn't really read much except for the trainings for building the Hex tech devices. He knows absolutely nothing about Valoran, and all his combat technics came from his flexibility and thousands and hundreds of times of rewinding time.

Ekko didn't even know much about mages. His first impression for mages is one of the Chem Baron's thugs. Even though that Noxian mage panicked and was taken out a few seconds into battle, his strange magic gave Ekko a deep impression.

Those powers are what Hex tech cannot explain.

In this case, Ekko made the careful step.

Once Teemo set foot in the location for the test, a luminating white orb flew toward him.

Ekko's time winder!

The time winder is fast, but it's not unavoidable. Teemo thrusted himself sideways and got out of its way.

"Got you!"

Hiding in a corner in an alleyway, Ekko clamped his left hand, the time winder immediately expands and flew toward Ekko with Teemo in its path.

In Ekko's mind, this is the perfect way to fight mages. Their magic is powerful, yet their reflex isn't quick enough. Especially when he knows this place best.

But unexpectedly, Teemo disappeared from where he stood.

What the heck!

As Ekko was digesting the information of this situation, Teemo's icy voice came from outside the house he's hiding in.

"Come out kid, I don't want to wreck this whole place!"

Through the single-sided glass, Ekko frowned, "I didn't reveal myself; he's trying to trick me."

Ekko remained silent.

"Don't believe me? This will be messy!"

A giant orb of orange flame appeared in Teemo's hand, and flew directly toward the house Ekko was hiding in.

Watching the ball of flame fly toward his hiding spot, Ekko finally moved – He muttered a local curse word and activated the Z-drive.

After Ekko step out of that house, he almost immediately appeared behind Teemo. Z-drive swinging down.

"You should've walked away!"

Ekko is confident about his attacks. With help from the Z-drive, his movement is almost imperceptible. If his opponent isn't someone like Mundo, he can take them down with one blow.

The next second, Ekko's excitement froze on his face.

The Z-drive found its target, but it hit a sheet of ice.

The next moment, the ice melt, Teemo shook his head.

"Trying to backstab me kid? Now it's very personal."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In Valoran, flash is an essential ability for most mages. But flashes are performed differently

The Prodigal explorer uses magic enchanted gadgets, the rune mage warps with the power of runes, the deceiver combined magic and illusions.

(As for the flash in Summoner's rift, that's pure outside force)

And Teemo uses his knowledge of space distortion to change his coordinate directly. You can think of it as a graph, Teemo can move instantly from a coordinate in quadrant one to another coordinate in quadrant three.

Extremely sensitive to the time and space, Ekko realizes that Teemo is literately instant change of location, he never knows that someone can do that.

It seems that this opponent is way tougher than he thinks.

Even if Ekko raised guard, when the Z-drive hit solid ice, the boy who shattered time still got confused.

What? How did he freeze up?!

Teemo took the chance. The second he breaks the ice, chant for the grasp of the contorted space is complete.

The contorted space spread out in a circle underneath Teemo's feet. Rooting Ekko to the spot when it made contact with him. Ekko tried to escape, but it's too late.

Ekko watched as a giant violet and yellow orb of contorted space energy fly toward him.

"Baleful strike!"

Locked on by baleful strike, Ekko have no chance of dodging, he let the orb of space energy hit his chest, then coughed up mouthful of blood.

Next second, he activated the Z-drive.

"One more time!"

Ekko's time start to rewind. He took himself back to the moment after Teemo casted the fireball.

Even if the rewinding of time can heal Ekko to a certain extent, the contorted space energy still did serious damage to Ekko.

Ekko's plan was to redo and trick Teemo to use that ability he used to protect himself. But when he leaped into mid-air, he felt his movement lag.

What is this?

After the Z-drive is finished, Ekko have never experienced this kind of strange feeling, it's like time isn't in his control anymore!

Used to traveling through time flow, Ekko was caught off guard by the disturbance in time.

The most direct result is that after the phase dive, his position is not where he intended to be.

The Z-drive missed.

This time, Ekko made the right choice. He increased Z-drive's power outcome and activated parallel convergence.

An area of contorted time surrounded Ekko, looming Teemo inside it.

Due to the effect of the Z-drive, the time in the convergence zone were crossed and contorted severely (Consider Ekko's W's in game effect, he literally has his paradox swing a ball in there). This kind of contortment isn't able to tear people apart, but it is enough to stun his opponents. Ekko hopes that with this, he will be able to get the tempo of this battle back in his hands.

But this time, his plan failed once more.

Teemo seems completely unaffected by the convergence zone, he looked at Ekko and smiled. To Ekko, this is the most terrifying smile he has ever seen in his life.

"Stop trying kid, you are not the only one bending time."

* * *

**To the best readers of all time**

**Guys, I am sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I have been running out of ideas lately, so pardon me if I have been updating slower than before. And thank you for reading my book. I will keep on writing. Thank for your patience and support**

**Sincerely**

**Your author**


	9. Chapter 9

As a mage who seeks the truth to the world, time is an inevitable topic to Teemo. He mastered space manipulation thanks to the teaching of Veigar when he joined Omega squad. As for time, his only way to manipulate time is to accelerate his own time to get a speed advantage in combat.

Yet the acceleration of his own time flow directly affected Ekko.

Ekko is a hex tech genius, but when it comes to manipulating time, his resort is outside force. The Z-drive's core is a crystal shard, it's the same crystal on Jayce's hammer and Viktor's hex tech core.

If Teemo was facing the original owner of this crystal, he would be slaughtered. But when it's Ekko, his time manipulation actually has some advantage.

At least most of Ekko's abilities won't have an effect on him.

And without the power of the Z-drive, Ekko is really just an agile young man, he has no chance against a yordle magic master.

Ekko tried to retreat. He thought this will be an easy test, but it seems that this is someone he shouldn't be messing with. Ekko is no noble knight, so he chose to retreat.

Yet this time, he failed again as the contorted space held him in place.

"The boy who shattered time, or should I say the leader of the lost children of Zaun. I want to talk to you for something."

Ekko's eyebrows raised. He is prepared to fight back if this little guy wanted him dead. Ekko's number one rule for surviving in Zaun is not to think yourself lucky.

"Oh, I'm afraid there's a misunderstanding.", Teemo waved his hands, "I held no animosity. I'm here for a purpose we both work for. To keep it simple, I want to take Zaun from the grasp of the Chem barons with some help from the lost children of Zaun."

"Good idea, but Zaun isn't a place where everyone can get on the big stage."

"You don't have to worry about that." Teemo smiled, "I got a lot more people on my side than you think there are."

"Well." Ekko clapped his hands together, "If that's so, I really want to get involved in this. Cause there are two things I hate. One is the Pilties, two is the Chem barons!"

"Here", Teemo tossed a gold hex to Ekko, "When it heats up and shine, come to the Omega tavern. I promise you there will be a big surprise."

* * *

As Ekko have no intention of hiding the information of his failure, the result of their battle (that destroyed half a street) got to Saito Takedo rather quickly.

Even though Saito knows that this mysterious mage is good, he is still surprised to know that Teemo can beat Ekko in combat.

Unquestionably, Teemo passed the test. Sure, Teemo asked for a payment of fifty thousand golden hex. But he's probably worth the price.

As such, Teemo had a wonderful meeting with Saito at the Chem baron's mansion. After a short debate for the pricing for Teemo's service, they signed a contract. Teemo got his earnest money – half of the fifty thousand golden hex. The rest will be paid after his service.

Putting all the money into his personal space backpack, Teemo walked out of the Saito mansion humming an old yordle tune.

To Teemo, this plan turned out to be pretty perfect. He got in touch with Ekko, earned a ton of cash, and most important of all, he learned his own power level in this Valoran.

(In league, the champions are all pretty balanced, even if they nerf Irelia every patch, it is still in a delicate balance, at least no one can do 1v5 with just one item.)

When in Valoran, some existences are far more powerful than mortals. Like Bard, even if you clone an army of Garen, Bard will probably kill them with one finger.

Ekko is a good measurement, he is a mortal with some unusual experience and some luck, little knowledge of Valoran and a lot of combat experience.

Teemo overpowered Ekko in combat, which means that his power level is about the peak of mortal power. If he didn't go to Shurima and dig Azir out, not to stick around in the Targon area or mess with the balance and shadow of Ionia, there should be no things that could threaten him.

If nothing can threaten him here, he can do something big.

Teemo is not joking about taking over Zaun. Singed is trying to take over the heritage of his teacher Warwick. That is the chance he has been waiting for.

* * *

Singed use to be Warwick's apprentice. But after Warwick was cursed by Soraka, he started trying to take over Warwick's heritage and making Warwick into his tool.

Everyone's plan is like this: Singed used the unequal information advantage to fool Saito and get himself some reinforcement; Saito is an Ionian spy, he is helping Singed in order to get Noxian armies out of Ionia; Teemo used the information of Twisted fate to distract Evelyn and took her mission to help Singed.

More detail of Teemo's plan will be further revealed as the book goes on.


	10. Chapter 10

Teemo has been at Zaun a lot of times. Training with Twitch, fighting Viktor's robots, seeking vengeance… Thus, he sees what lies beneath the cover of Zaun very clearly

People of Zaun work in contaminated environments days on end. Yet they are still poor. Where did all of the profits go?

The blood sucking Piltover, the Chem barons taking what ever they can, the spies of Ionia, Noxus and Demacia seeking information, countless adventurers chasing profits like moth chasing flame. Only the lost children of Zaun is protecting the line of survival for the people.

As for Teemo, he needs to take out all obstacles before taking over Zaun.

Unlike the glamourous Piltover, Zaun is like a powder keg.

To Teemo, acting without a plan will only set it off, blasting himself into pieces.

In order to complete the plan, he needs some friends.

When the golden hex Teemo gave Ekko shined bright, he came to upper Zaun as promised.

To be honest, Ekko didn't like upper Zaun that much either.

To Ekko, those people in upper Zaun give up their freedom. They gave in to Piltover, even started exploiting their former home.

To some extent he is right.

Upper Zaun is a part of Zaun. Yet most people living here are people who wishes to leave Zaun.

Ekko has the reason to despise them. Facing the terrible conditions of Zaun, he is the one trying to maintain order. Comparing to those leaving Zaun, Ekko is someone that can be called a great person.

So, if he can make Zaun a better place, Ekko will definitely be on his side.

Because of the fame of the tavern. Ekko found the Omega tavern rather quickly.

And the doorway with no decoration at all made Ekko even more sure Teemo is the right person to go to.

"Plain and honest, just like what Zaun should be."

Pushing open the tavern door, Ekko headed to the bar directly and waked Teemo.

"Hey, mage. I'm here."

"Oh, is it… Sorry, I forgot I wasn't in Bandle city" Teemo rubbed his eyes, "A bit earlier than I thought, Pilties fixed their transportation devices?"

"Ha, you are wrong!" Watching a still drowsy Teemo, Ekko smiled, "Those transportation devices are slow as ever, but I don't stay on them!"

"Then it seems that you are really agitated." Teemo let a smirk spread across his face as if he just achieved a small prank, "The boy who shattered time acting like an impatient child to see me. I'm honored."

"Uh…"

Watching a speechless and awkward Ekko, the smirk on Teemo's face became even bigger, his red eyes filled with .

Finally, before Ekko lost his temper. Teemo ceased his taunting smile.

"Suite number one please. You might have to wait for a bit, this involves a couple more of my friends."

Just when Ekko heads toward the suite mumbling, the door swings open again.

"Hey! My big customer ! I heard that there's something important you want to tell me, what is it?"

This new guy has a high-pitched voice. So, even if everybody is trying to keep a low profile, he still managed to catch a lot of attention.

He wears a giant helmet with built-in goggles. He has a Brownish red face and a big red nose. A smile almost going to his ears and a goatee. For short, he doesn't look like a typical good guy.

And this guy walked into the Omega tavern and called Teemo his "big customer".

"C'mon Ziggs, lower your voice. Suite number one, we got a big deal to make."

"A big deal" is the code word between Teemo and Ziggs. That means a glorious explosion. That is exactly what Ziggs wanted. So, he skipped into Suite number one.

"Wow, you are a Zaun gang member?"

"Call me Ekko."

"Hmm, gang member Ekko, your hair sure looks a lot better than Heimerdinger, but it lacks the necessary explosive sense."

"Shut up. My hair style is not up to you to judge."

The Omega tavern is equipped with sound-proof enchantment. But as the owner of the tavern and the one who set up those enchantments, he heard all the things happening in suite number one.

Sorry Ekko. You met someone crazy, and you will meet many more today.

And plus, this is a chance to get back at Ziggs for putting bombs inside his snowballs last snow day festival in Bandle city.

Then the next one arrived. A guy hiding under a giant cloak. People dress like this all over Zaun. But Teemo instantly recognized this guy who constantly comes here and sells information.

"Good afternoon Zac."

"Good afternoon." The voice under the cloak is deep and muffled as if coming from a big drum. "Let's get straight to the point."

"Yeah right. You need to start appreciating my humor Zac. Now most of us is here, you can come with me."

"The tavern closes early today; I will pay the bills!"

After Teemo's holler, the robots started cleaning up. The customers all stand up and left.

The owner clearly has things to do. In this case, leave and save some money is the best choice. Zaun has no Consumer protection policy.


	11. Chapter 11

Around the table in Suite number one, five people(?) sat around in a circle.

Teemo, Jinx, Ziggs, Zac, Ekko.

"Ziggs, you can undo that illusion. No one cares about what specie you are in Zaun. Plus, you are not the only yordle in this room."

"Oh, that's great!" Ziggs almost hopped off his chair. "I don't want to keep this fake smile on my face all day long."

As Ziggs speaks, his body starts to shrink, soon he became a furry little guy. Ekko frowned at the explosives on Ziggs belt.

Ekko doesn't follow rules. Yet he hates destruction. And explosion is one of the most violent type of destruction.

Unlike Ekko, Jinx seems rather excited after she sees Ziggs.

"Oh, my you are so cute!"

As she talks, Jinx held out her hands, lifted Ziggs up and started rubbing his face.

"Hey, put me down! I'm not a cat! I'm a yordle! If you don't want to get blown up, put me down!"

"Lulala, you want to explode? Then I won't let go. Cause I like explosion!"

"Teemo? Can you tell her to put me down? I thought you are supposed to be a yordle hero!"

Seeing that Teemo has no intention of interfering, Ziggs took a bomb from his belt and dropped it on the ground.

Boom!

The explosion wasn't big, but it's big enough to throw Jinx on the ground.

"Nice bomb." Teemo ignored Jinx and commented with an evil little smile, "But the power is too much. Ziggs, you broke a chair."

Hearing Teemo say that he broke something, Ziggs felt a chill down his spine.

Ziggs didn't forget that when Teemo first blackmailed him using a contract. And that time the reason is also the bombs being too powerful and broke his furniture. For compensation, him and Heimerdinger have to give up three-month worth of their in-come of that little shop they opened. Also, Ziggs has to give Teemo explosives for free on his own.

After that, Donger started giving Teemo the cold shoulder. But Teemo became Ziggs friend for knowing his explosives. Poor Ziggs didn't realize that he's getting sold out.

(Teemo says that he will test Ziggs' explosives for him and gave them to Jinx for that failed bank robbery. Teemo used an image capturing spell to record the result. Ziggs gave the products, Jinx carried out the plan, Teemo sat in his chair and collected the gold.)

"Teemo, you know, I can't stay here, um, you, you know I still have to manage that shop right?"

"Yes, I know." Teemo nods, "But if my guess wasn't wrong, starting from today, you don't belong there anymore."

"What do you mean?" Ziggs clearly got confused, "My teacher still needs me!"

"He uses to. Now he abandoned you."

"What exactly are you talking about?!"

"Our last friend is here."

Just when he finished his sentence, someone started banging on the door.

* * *

"Piltover police department. Open up!"

The one who spoke is a woman, Teemo and Jinx recognized the voice instantly

Caitlyn the Piltover sheriff.

It seems that Piltover really cares about this operation. The sheriff choses to lead the team herself.

"Just in time." Teemo smiled and hopped off his chair, "Wait here, I'll be greeting our last friend."

Ziggs tried to escape, but it's too late.

"No problem!" Jinx grabbed Ziggs and started rubbing him again, "Absolutely no problem!"

When he opened the door, Teemo found Caitlyn with a whole team of fully armed Piltover police force.

"Hello Mrs. Caitlyn." Teemo bowed slightly and did an impeccable mage style greeting, "I'm honored to have you visiting this little tavern."

"Teemo, this is your warrant. Also Jinx and Ziggs. You are accused of obtaining illegal explosives, terrorism, robbery. You better not resist and give sometime to your attorney if you yordles even have that concept. If you try to escape, you will become unwelcomed in both Zaun and Piltover and all of your property will be confiscated."

"Your efficiency surprised me. Seems that those bureaucratic old men finally found a way to speed up their process." Teemo doesn't seem to care a bit about Caitlyn's harsh tone, "Did you get permission from Supreme committee of Zaun? Only one Supreme committee can't hand out warrants cross regions."

Teemo's careless tone made Caitlyn extremely uncomfortable. Being the sheriff, she apprehended countless criminals. Most of them became sitting ducks to the judgement of laws. Yet some of them, those masterminds, those who knows the law like they know their own backyard, they look like this when they got arrested. Looking like they don't care at all, and then uses their attorneys or relation with others to escape the law.

But this time, she believes that Teemo cannot escape.

"I'm sorry. I have the approval and signature of the executive of the supreme committee of Zaun, Sage Neace. Seems like you have to go with me."

"Hmm, is that so." Teemo focused himself on the date the warrant is signed, "It's signed today huh. Then I am afraid that I am the one that must say sorry. As you may not know, Mr. Neace is put off duty today for accepting bribery last night by the supreme committee decision, in other words, these warrants are now useless pieces of printed papers."

Caitlyn was confused.

Neace was put off duty. And it's because he accepted bribery?!

Why wasn't she notified?

Because of the troublesome transfer of information(Speed of the elevator), after quite a long time, the news finally reached Caitlyn. Neace is put off duty, since he is arrested secretly, the news didn't go out.

Which means that these warrants are indeed useless.

Caitlyn has never hated the slow procession of Piltover so much. If this warrant is signed yesterday, this annoying yordle can only follow her back to the police department!

"Now it seems that Mrs. Caitlyn has no reason to arrest me. Or would you like to make another request for arresting me toward the committee?"

Caitlyn clenched her teeth.

There's definitely something in between this yordle and Neace's arrest!

Yet Caitlyn can't do anything about it even if she does know Teemo was behind all of this.

This is Piltover law. The process comes before facts.

Giving Teemo another glare, Caitlyn took off her gloves and puts away her sniper rifle.

"Piltover special police force team A, close up!"

"Wait!" Teemo called her out as Caitlyn turned to leave, "Since you have already closed up, what about having a drink in my tavern?"

"Not interested." Caitlyn didn't even turn around to look at Teemo's taunting expression , "Get me in there and then show off how you escaped the law? Not possible."

"If you come, I will tell you who got to Neace. An executive put off duty. A lot of things could happen to him really."

"You!"

Caitlyn was infuriated by Teemo's imposing threat. But Neace is far too important to give up on. So she turned around and started leading her team through the door.

"Mrs. Caitlyn, this is a small tavern, so…"

Teemo pointed toward the policemen.

Clearly, he means that only Caitlyn could enter.

Everyone knows that Caitlyn's here anyway. So, if something happened to her, Teemo will be the prime suspect. And Teemo isn't ignorant enough to think that he can get away with things like that.

"Close up." Caitlyn was swift in decision making, "I will meet Mr. Teemo's …. friends"

Her tone was harsh in the word "Friend", clearly trying to say that Teemo don't have anyone that can be called friends. Yet Teemo's smile grew even bigger.

"I am honored."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Just as Teemo was at the door pissing Caitlyn off on purpose. The other 4 were sitting there, wondering why Caitlyn was here at all.

Because of Teemo's ambiguous wording whenever it comes to the details of the plan, no one truly knows what his plan really is. As for now, everyone has their own guesses.

First, it's a disappointed Jinx.

"This is so boring, I thought Vi was here too."

Comparing to the others thinking about Teemo's plan, Jinx seems a little… off track. She seems to care more about Vi than Teemo's plan.

Most people here don't know much about things between Jinx and Vi. So, they chose to remain silent. But when Vi is mentioned, Ekko gave a snort.

"What, you don't like her also? " Jinx seems to be extremely aware of her surroundings whenever the subject turns to Vi, "You hate that ugly idiot as much I do?"

"Vi… is a dirty traitor."

"Traitor?"

Jinx's eyebrows raise, she's not going to miss out the chance of digging up some of Vi's dirt. Seeing that Ekko knows something, she dropped Ziggs and got next to Ekko.

"Tell me, what stupid thing did she do?"

"Not stupid, to be honest it's pretty wise." Ekko used an unusually sarcastic tone, "She left this gutter of a place, abandoned her gang and went to a bright new world. That's all."

Not hearing the dirt, Jinx made a face. "I know, she left Zaun and became a cop. Everyone knows that."

"Then you don't know one thing. She almost killed the entirety of her gang."

"Oh? What happened?" Hearing that someone actually died raised Jinx's interest back a bit, "She took them out herself?"

"No, but the iron fist was almost erased because of this idiot. " A lot of bad memories came back to Ekko, "She almost caused the death of 20 people. And now she's in Piltover, enjoying herself!"

Ekko started to get overwhelmed with emotion. Jinx on the other hand got rather excited, urging Ekko to go on about what happened with Vi.

…

Vi used to be a gangster of Zaun. She's an orphan. When she grew up, she doesn't know, and didn't want to know who her parents are. This made her a tough person, in some ways even stubborn.

Growing up in a place like Zaun is never something like a walk in the park. She fought a lot of fights on her way of becoming a grown-up. Sometimes she won, sometimes she loose. But when she loses, she trains herself and get her revenge.

Sounds nice, isn't it?

When she became an adult, she realized that flying solo doesn't go with the rules of Zaun. She leaded the kids that grew up in the same orphanage as her and started a gang called the iron fist.

Different from the lost children of Zain, the iron fist usually got their incomes by crime activity. Even if Vi set up bottom lines like no bankrupting people when thieving and don't hurt anyone as much as possible. Yet under the employment of the Chem barons, a lot of the aftermath ended up killing a lot of innocent people. And Vi knows absolutely nothing about it.

Until a collaborated robbery with the devils.

Because of selecting a mine as their target, Vi realized that the iron fist can't do this alone. So, she decided to look for help.

Her first goal was the lost children of Zaun. They were named a gang, but they have a great credibility and thus were considered a great collaborator.

But Ekko won't take part in any crime activities that involves robbing innocent citizens, that crossed his line.

As such, Vi found to the devils.

The devil is a moderate size gang. The number of members is somewhat more than the iron fist. But they don't have any thing that can be hold against the iron fist. So, Vi has the high ground when debating the plan and the shares.

To Vi, this is the perfect collaborator. As for being cheated or betrayed? Vi never thought of it.

Things goes just as they planned. The iron fists disabled the safety devices of the mine, while the devil found the mine owner and grabbed all of his money using fists and blades.

Yet the devil decided to cheat on them at the last second.

The leader of the devil reactivated the hex tech mining colossus. A hex tech giant that can be used in the purpose of warfare.

When the devil left, they blown up the entrance, trapping all of the iron fist and the workers inside. They also overloaded the colossus.

The colossus will explode after overcharging, and the process is irreversible.

In the desperate situation, Vi teared off the gauntlets of the colossus from its hands, put them on her hands, and punched her way out.

The next day, Vi started her revenge with her new gauntlets. The devil and the entire section of the street they occupied was destroyed. As for that boss who overloaded the colossus, he literately got beaten into a pulp.

This is the commonly known version of the story.

What they don't know is, Vi's actions brought serious consequences. If the devil was this powerless, how did they manage to survive in Zaun?

The answer is simple, they were supported by the Chem barons.

Sure, Vi sometimes get hired by the Chem barons, but the Chem barons didn't hand out every job to others. They have some gangs under their direct control. The devil is one of them.

Fury obscured Vi's judgement. Sure, she got her revenge, but she also angered some of those higher hierarchy of Zaun hiding in the shadows.

Ekko tried warning her, but clearly Vi wasn't going to listen. She rejected Ekko's help, and then taunted him for his "fake morality"

In a dark night, the iron fists were raided by several gangs supported by the Chem barons.

Even if Vi got out of there alive, the rescue came one step too late. The iron fists were almost wiped out.

Ekko wanted Vi to join the lost children of Zaun. He thinks that this could make Vi realize what kind of a place is Zaun.

But after all that happened, Vi chose to leave. When this name appeared in public again, it's with the title of the Piltover enforcer.

After finishing the story, Ekko drank the cup of drink on the table in one single gulp.

"Vi seems to be all rough and unbreakable, but she is the coward! The Chem barons scared her away. Now she seeks refuge in Piltover, betraying her home!"

"I can now call Vi a scaredy cat? " Jinx completely missed the point, "Ha! Ugly, idiot and a scaredy cat! Hahaha!"

"Shut up!" Just as Jinx celebrated her success of coming up a new name for Vi, Caitlyn entered the room, "You don't deserve to even say her name!"


	13. Chapter 13

To a lot of people, the sheriff is a dogmatic and old-fashioned person. She adheres herself to the laws of Piltover. Sure, once in a while there will be a little bit of humor, most of the time her face doesn't have much expression.

But for Caitlyn, today is meant to be a day of variating expressions.

At first, it was listening to the yordle's comments on the bureaucratic process of the supreme committee. And now, she stepped into the room, and there was Jinx, calling Vi a coward.

Coward?

To Caitlyn, this word could not be linked to Vi in any shape or form.

If Vi is a coward, how can the citizens of Piltover be kept safe? How can those stowaways from Zaun be repatriated more efficiently than ever?

Sure, Vi doesn't like to talk about her past, but Caitlyn believes that she is nothing close to a coward.

But to Teemo's surprise, Ekko stood up first.

"Shut up you tall hat Piltie." Ekko took out his Z-drive, "there's no place for you to speak in Zaun!"

"What a joke." Caitlyn put on her gloves, "You maggots hiding in the sewage, now what, you want to do something?"

"Do something? You dogs doesn't even deserve it."

Ekko's expression is filled with disdain. This is the first time the Piltover sheriff experienced such deep despise. And she found it quite hard to accept.

And awkwardly, she can't do anything about it. Even if she wants to arrest this little brat, she couldn't. Because Teemo's right here, and his mysterious magic made it hard to determine how powerful he really is.

Right, Teemo.

Caitlyn knows very clearly that Teemo has something to say to her. Judging by the fact that he doesn't want the rest of her team to be here, it probably included some offers he want to make. He probably wouldn't let this go on for very long.

Thinking of this, she turned toward Teemo.

The result is what she didn't expect. Instead of stepping in and putting a stop to the mess, Teemo watched silently, the message in his shining red eyes were not so different from what Ekko's expression delivers.

This time, Caitlyn can't take it anymore. She raised her sniper rifle.

Just as things were about to spin out of control, Teemo spoke.

"Miss Caitlyn, do you have any idea, where is this place?"

"Zaun. What, you want to do something to me?"

"Doing something to you is absolutely meaningless. After all, you are nothing but a puppet of those who pull the strings. I just want to tell you, Zaun have its own rules. The strong will rule, the weak can only follow."

A string called restraint finally snapped in Caitlyn's mind. She aimed the sniper rifle at Teemo's head, fingers on the trigger.

"If you still want your head, then stop insulting Piltover!"

Teemo stared into Caitlyn's brown eyes as if she was holding nothing but a stick.

"Do you know why I want you here? Not because of that damn Neace. I want to warn you and the ones behind the scenes. Zaun belongs to the people of Zaun. And they better stop attempting to take what does not belong to them."

"What doesn't belong to us? Without Piltover, Zaun will be nothing!"

"Zaun shall truly rise without Piltover." Teemo's blood red eyes were filled with sympathy, "those who doesn't see the truth, just like you, can be nothing but the puppets. And you didn't even notice."

Before Caitlyn can speak, Teemo started listing data

"Most of Zaun's normal citizens work for Piltover. 60% of Zaun's male citizens between the age of 20 to 40 works at Piltover's docks, mines and building sites. I suppose this is what you call 'Piltover's generosity' ?"

Caitlyn nodded.

"An interesting fact, their wages were one-fifth, or even lower than the Piltover citizens doing the same exact task." Teemo's voice filled with irony, "So this is also 'Piltover's generosity'?"

"A bunch of uncivilized thugs. If you want to work in Hex tech factories, at least you have to be educated."

"And why are they uneducated?" Teemo took one step forward, his stone-cold gaze carving into Caitlyn, "Zaun doesn't have school. And Piltover schools forbid the enrollment of Zaun children!"

"You didn't pay the taxes. So why should you be accepted?"

"Do you know why Zaun doesn't have schools? Because Mr. Neace, and his former, and his former are all working against establishing a complete education system in Zaun."

Caitlyn want to say something, but she really doesn't know much about Zaun.

"Why aren't you talking? Aren't Neace one of you? Why is Zaun like what it is now? When they established the two cities, the two were inseparable. But after Hex tech was created, there were nothing similar between the two cities except for evolution day."

Teemo raised his voice: "The twin cities use to benefit each other. Zaun mined the crystals, Piltover processed them into Hex tech items to sell. With shared profits, the two cities grew together."

"And what did Piltover do after they monopolized the trade of Hex tech items? Working with the Chem barons, lowering the price of processed crystals, splitting processing factories, and then, turning Zaun into your own sewage!"

"Piltover is bright and glamorous, yet it's sucking the blood of Zaun. We own the most important canal in all of Valoran. Yet the people of Zaun get no profit except for cleaning your garbage. We have hex technology. But the people of Zaun doesn't have access to any except for working in the dark and dangerous mines. You process all of your trash here, making this city overflow with foul remains of your leftover. When kids in Piltover goes to school, children of Zaun are trying to survive."

"Piltover embargoed, blockaded, controlled Zaun. And then call this grace and generosity. I have never seen such a despicable government in my entire life!"

"The most direct proof. Isn't Piltover 'a city of order and justice'? Then allow me to ask one question, why is it ignoring all the chaos? Why is it so hard to justify the action of cross-region law enforcement?"

"The answer is simple. Piltover is everything wrong with Zaun!"


	14. Chapter 14

Caitlyn wanted to say that it wasn't the truth, she wanted to say that the yordle is lying. But when she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

Because what Teemo said was all true.

Sure, he ignored some of the elements on purpose. But as unbelievable to Caitlyn as it is: Piltover is one of the reason of the dying Zaun.

In fact, there are only three elements that made the dark chaos. Piltover, Chem barons and foreign powers.

Piltover grabbed all the remaining value of Zaun. Making Zaun its servant by the embargos. If Zaun citizens don't want to starve to death, they can either accept the exploitation in factories and mines or become a thug for the Chem barons.

The Chem barons were the original leaders of Zaun. They helped Piltover when the people of Zaun are being exploited. They sold the people out for their own profit. They control most manufacturing of Alchemical goods. They formed labor dispatching companies, taking a big chunk out of the minimal salary of the people they use to lead.

As for the foreign powers, they needed a chaotic city to serve for the purpose of transferring intelligence. So as Piltover slowly turned Zaun into its own sewer, they sped up the process and supported all forms of embargo Piltover forced on Zaun.

With the three mountains crushing down, the people of Zaun lost the chance to fight back at all.

Piltover an Zaun are cities that relies on trade. There is no food being grown here. So, if the people of Zaun start a rebellion, the first obstacle they face is an embargo for all type of food. How do you rebel when the whole city is slowly starving to death?

As the facts made Caitlyn dumb-founded, Teemo decided it's time for the final blow.

"The people of Zaun works in highly contaminated environment, they work the hardest, but their salary can't even support themselves. People of Piltover can be educated, free medical support and hex tech items. But people of Zaun who provided all of this doesn't even own the slightest of welfare!"

"Are the people of Zaun lazy? No!"

"At the docks of Piltover, citizens of Zaun are working themselves to their limit, in the underground mines, people of Zaun are competing against the mining colossus!"

"Are the people of Zaun avaricious? No!"

"Most people of Zaun just want to live! They don't want big houses or ostentatious feasts; they just want to live!"

"Are the people of Zaun evil? No!"

"Despite the high crime rate, if you take out the crimes done by the Chem barons' thugs. The crime rate of Zaun can't even match Piltover, where rate of financial crimes reached its peak!"

"Then, why is the life of people of Zaun poor and dangerous?"

"That's because, those free boxed lunches you Pilties throw down a sewer, those are 80% of the wages of a hard-working father in Zaun. And in the interference of the Chem barons, this man probably didn't even get the remaining 20% of his well-deserved salary!"

"The poor man did the work worth one golden hex, but he only got two silver hexes. And the rest of it, is Piltover citizens' welfare!"

Teemo's words echoed off the walls of the suite. This is the information he collected all this time running the Omega tavern. No one can argue with it. Because it's all fact.

Jinx still looks as careless as ever. Ziggs looks extremely confused. But Ekko's eyes are filled with tears.

Teemo's words were like a shovel, digging up all those painful memories in his heart.

He tried fighting back to those in power. But by himself, there is not much he can do. He can set a low low line for the Chem barons, but that's it!

The boy who shattered time risked his life. Rewinding time. Failing one time after another. Dancing on the tip of the blade. But the only thing he managed was to grab a little more from the Chem barons' fat fingers!

Why does Ekko despise Vi this much?

Because in all these years, countless Zaun geniuses left. They cut away their past. Forgetting the people struggling to survive.

Day after day, month after month, year after year. Until Ekko is the only one left.

The room fell into silence.

Undeniably, Caitlyn is a good person. She follows the law, she serves justice. But as a Piltover citizen, at her birth, she is living off the blood of Zaun. It is the sin of the class she belongs to.

"Caitlyn, when you go back to Piltover, I want you to tell those sitting high up in their comfy sofas and deciding the destiny of the two cities one thing. Tell them, people of Zaun aren't born to be slaves. We don't have to bleed for them, we don't have to sweat for them. Zaun belongs to the people of Zaun. We are the same with citizens of Piltover. We are born equal!"

"Zaun opposes all kinds of exploitation and oppression. Are Pilties and Chem barons better than the workers of Zaun?"

"No, you are not. You just have more luck."

"But this is not permanent. Zaun will rise once more. And I will lead the people of Zaun to victory myself!"

Yes, Teemo is trying to bring a new idea to Valoran. An idea different from the order of Piltover, the freedom of Bilgewater, the Justice of Demacia, the balance and shadows of Ionia, even the imperialism of Noxus.

The name of the idea is called **equality**.

In a place like Zaun, Teemo is alone. Sure, his power is at the peak compared to mortals. But he can't clear Zaun all by himself.

There are only little things he can do against the dark side of this city .Against Giant Chem colossus, inhumane poison gas, Chem-altered assassin, the bounty hunters and even possible foreign intervention.

But he seen Zaun's future.

And all they need to light the fire of revolution, is a single spark.


	15. Chapter 15

When Caitlyn left the tavern, her hands were shaking.

Teemo's speech shook Caitlyn's world. A question she never thought of before was put before her. The truth is simple, and it is also hard to accept.

She doesn't know what to do.

She follows the laws of Piltover. Because she thinks it is the embodiment of Justice.

But now she knows what is happening in Zaun. She knows the story behind the prosperity of Piltover. Caitlyn suddenly feel like she doesn't know what to do.

Sure, Piltover criminals will be punished. But who can sanction Piltover's sins against Zaun?

After Caitlyn left, all the furious expression on Teemo's furry face and the flame in his blood red eyes disappeared and was replaced the usual laziness.

"What needs to be done for now is done. Mrs. Sheriff bought it all. And considering that Vi is also in Piltover, we won't have to worry about Pilties' intervention for now."

"Huh?"

Ekko looks as if someone poured a bucket of cold water over his head(I know they don't have that in Zaun. But I will use it as a reference). He was thinking of plans of saving Zaun with Teemo. Why is he like this now?

"Because Caitlyn isn't a part of Zaun."

When Ekko's expression was filled with confusion, Zac spoke.

"So? She's a Piltie, why does that matter?"

"If I am a Piltovan, I will definitely report Teemo. Putting the prejudice Piltover have against yordles aside. The two cities are on opposite sides of each other. Caitlyn is just affected by Teemo's words because she always puts herself on the "right" side. If it's someone else, they might just choose to become not so right after they heard all this."

Technically, Zac isn't human. But his form also helped him maintain a condition of total calmness.

Zac was born due to an accident. And with the help of two researchers (You can call them Zac's parents), Zac owned the intelligence and emotions of a human.

Zac's parents introduced this world to him. They told him the world is beautiful, they also told him the world can be cruel, people can be malicious, filled with prejudice and evil.

But with their help, Zac kept out the negativity of the world. He helped his parents the best he can, his abilities were used to help the civilians and then erase the trace of his existence the best he can.

Yet the story doesn't have a happy ending. Saito Takedo wanted Zac to be his war machine. So he sent out punks and killed his parents.

Zac got back home through the underground pipelines of Zaun. But when he got home, it was too late.

Infuriated by the death of his mother and father, Zac destroyed all the punks. And then he disappeared into the pipelines where the Chem baron can't find him.

By coincidence, Zac followed Pyre(Remember him?) to the Omega tavern. Seeking his revenge. Yet Teemo found him and told Zac part of goal. The plan to make Zaun a better place attracted Zac since this is his parents' wish. So, he joined the squad.

Learning from all of his experience, Zac seen through Teemo's trick immediately. Teemo is clearly creating a conflict inside Caitlyn. She could either choose to side with Piltover, or she can choose to side with justice she believes in.

Aiming for the enemy's mind, Teemo removed another uncertain factor.

And after Zac's comment, Ekko was looking at Teemo as if looking at an actual demon.

The grasp over others mind as if their thought are open books for him to read. Ekko can't help but wonder how much Teemo knows about him already

"Don't be so nervous." As if noticing Ekko's uncomfortableness, Teemo gave Ekko a flashy smile, all of his white teeth showing, "I'm Zaun, at least I'm on your side."

Ekko subconsciously nodded, yet he can't help but shiver. Even if Teemo is on his side, he still feels really uncomfortable.

Except Ekko, another one in the room is also feeling extremely anxious.

Ziggs.

Sure, Ziggs likes explosion, but it doesn't mean that he's stupid. The yordle already realized that he is in something really terrible.

It's time to run. He's not ready for this!

But Teemo won't let him leave that easily when he's already here.

"Hey Ziggs, where are you going?"

"Um, I need to go back to the shop. I need to hold the business after all." Sweat drenching his fur, "My teacher's probably waiting for me."

"Waiting? Probably not." Teemo held up a copy of the warrants Caitlyn left on the table in front of Ziggs with a smug smile, "Mr. Heimerdinger already testified, you are a yordle who stole Piltover identity using illusion magic. And he found a lot of explosives in your residence. Coincidently, they are the same with the ones used in the recent bank robbery."

"In short, your teacher abandoned you."

"The warrant is signed yesterday, and if I wasn't wrong, you met him that day."

Looking at Heimerdinger's notes and signature, Ziggs was dumbfounded. He fell to the floor with a thud, tear rolled down his furry cheeks.

He is really abandoned.

No, this is not true.

Ziggs want to deny it. But Heimerdinger's warning came back to him.

"Ziggs, I have to warn you once more. Us yordles can't expose ourselves here. Piltover has a strong prejudice against outsiders. If you got into trouble, don't expect me to help you!"

A yordle, all alone in Zaun, he has nowhere to go.

Seeing Ziggs on the verge of crying, Jinx lifted him up again.

"Cheer up kitty. I will show you some truly glamourous explosion!"

Watching their back, Teemo breathed a deep breath and rubbed his temple. Looks like there's going to be some excessive work for him to do.


	16. Chapter 16

At last, Ziggs chose to stay.

It's not like he has a choice.

All of the illusion magic was provided by Teemo. And he doesn't really know the way around Zaun. If he left, he might be arrested. (Ziggs doesn't know that the warrants don't work)

Plus, the glamorous explosion Jinx promised him sound like a rather… attractive option.

As such, the hex explosive expert was in.

This is just the start of Teemo's plan. He needs a squad after all.

So, he told the other four all about his plan.

When you are facing multiple groups of enemies that belongs to different factions, and your side is weak and ununited, what's the best way to defeat them all?

The answer is clear - Provoke alienation between them.

In fact, if right now any of the ones in Chem barons, foreign spies or Piltover decided to turn on him full force, the only choice Teemo have is to run.

Sure, crowd tactic might not work that good on mages, but it can work with enough people.

Even if Teemo can obliviate one neighborhood, two neighborhoods or ten neighborhoods, it doesn't matter.

Zaun has thousands of neighborhoods! Except the neighborhoods, there are countless mines and Chem tech factories!

What Teemo wanted was to take over them, not ruin them all.

After confirming the main direction of his plan, the rest is a lot easier to the ex-agent.

In short term, because he doesn't have to worry about Piltover for now, the primary task is to turn the spies and the Chem barons against each other.

For Teemo, there is a chance to do it right now. The most influential country to Zaun is Noxus. Their inner conflicts won't stop in a while. The rising of Darius is the chance Noxus rise again, but it inevitably brings chaos. In this condition, the Noxian spies were temporarily isolated.

Without help, even though the spies aren't the strongest power in Zaun anymore, they are still terrorizing others and seizing advantages. In this situation, if Teemo divulge Noxus' temporary debility, there will be more than one Chem baron wanting to teach them a lesson.

Like Saito Takedo.

This Chem baron seems to belong to Ionia. But considering the fact that he tried to use Zac as his war machine, Teemo felt like his loyalty to Ionia deserves a question mark.

Also, the last Teemo made contact with the Chem baron, there is an undeniable crave for power in his eyes.

The first step of Teemo's plan is to find a way to disclose the debility of Noxus to Saito.

It sounds easy, but Teemo knows that he must make sure that Saito can't relate the info back to him.

Saito is no normal people. If Teemo just goes to him and tell him everything, Saito's first reaction will definitely not be causing troubles for the Noxians, he will be trying to know what Teemo wanted to do.

Everyone want to play the game, no one want to be the pieces.

In Zaun, when someone told you a piece of information, the first thing to do is to find out why are they telling you this. Since it probably means somebody wants to use you for something.

As an intelligence broker, Teemo has a lot of experience with this kind of situation.

In Zaun, all those at high places are made suspicious by the chaos. If they don't know why a piece of cake was put in front of them, no matter how good it seems, no one will dare to take a bite out of it.

But Teemo already got a full sketch for how to tell Saito all the "good news".

"Ekko, I heard that you are hunting down a serial killer."

"Yes. The name is Mundo.", "His endurance of pain is incredibly strong. The problem is that he loves pain. Sure, he can't beat me, but I can't kill him either. I asked Saito Takedo for help. In return, I got the mission of testing you."

"Good!" Teemo nodded, "I will join you in this hunt. You have to tell them that I blackmailed you. I will look for a chance to get Mundo to 'that' mine and release one of those guys."

"Those guys in 'that' mine ?!" Ekko's jaws almost hit the floor, "No, definitely no! They are all Noxus felonies. If they got out, Zaun is done!"

("That" mine is what they call the Noxian stronghold in Zaun. It contains a lot of untamable and non-executable felonies. And keep in mind, Felonies in Noxus weren't just simple serial killers. For short, those contained in that place are true psychopaths.)

"No, I'm not saying I will release them all." Teemo waved his hands, "I will release one of the most famous one of them. I assure you; he will be so focused on getting his revenge on Noxus, he wouldn't even realize he's playing my game."

"Hmm…"

Ekko's brow furrowed.

Teemo's plan is very interesting. He is trying to cause conflicts inside and then expose the weak state of Noxus. It seems like a great plan. The only variable is if one person is enough to shake Noxus and expose their weakness.

Seeing Ekko's doubted look, Teemo gave a reassuring smile.

"As for why one is enough, it's because of his name. You all heard of Urgot, right?"

"Urgot ?!"

This time, except for Jinx, all of the other ones feel a chill run down their spine.

Urgot is Noxus' ex-executioner!

(And by the way, the new executioner is probably a extreme narcissist named Draven )


End file.
